Electronic commerce today generally consists of commerce transacted on a website of an Internet retailer. Users are able to search and browse for items presented on web pages and can purchase items by placing them in a virtual shopping cart maintained on the Internet retailer website for check out. Recent advances have extended electronic commerce to mobile devices, where users may use apps to transact electronic commerce. Despite the recent advances, users generally still must access a website or app to conduct electronic commerce transactions.